


When You're Not Here

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, force equivalent of phone sex, hux is cool with it, kylo has a thing for hux's gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is away on a mission from Snoke. Hux and Kylo miss each other deeply. Kylo uses the force to ease some of the pain of separation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Not Here

General Hux stirred in his sleep as his dreams grew chaotic and dark. Then he was jolted awake. He gasped in a breath, lurching upright as his heart pounded in his ears. He felt someone was in his room. No, he _knew_ it. “Who’s there!” He screamed at the darkness, attempting to remain calm.

The darkness didn’t respond but Hux’s heartbeat began to even out when he recognized the presence.

 “Ren?” He questioned the empty room.

This time the darkness _did_ respond, reaching out and shifting in his mind. His thoughts bent into a mental equivalent of the words _Yes, it’s me_ , and an overwhelming feeling of reassurance eased his anxiety.

He sighed and collapsed back onto the bed, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment and allowing Kylo’s mind to gently coexist with his. “What are you doing here?” He said after a few moments of peace.

 _I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you._ Kylo thought in response.

“It’s alright.” Even though Hux was mildly annoyed that Ren had to rouse him so violently and at a rather unpleasant hour. “What is it? I hope nothing’s gone wrong.”

 _No the mission is proceeding as planned…_ Ren had been sent on another one of Snoke’s training missions to strengthen his resolve in the darkside. It had been a few days since he had gone and despite himself Hux worried about him constantly. _I have a confession._ Ren continued cautiously. He paused here and Hux could sense his hesitation… _I stole a pair of your gloves._

Hux couldn’t help but laugh. “You what? Why?”

He could feel Ren blushing in his mind. _They remind me of you…I miss you._

Hux felt a sudden pull of arousal that was not his own and a new mental image was conjured in his mind, placed there by the young knight. He was looking through Ren’s eyes and he saw his legs spread on the sheets, cock pointed up towards his belly, red and hard and just begging to be touched. If only Hux were there with him right now…

 “Oh, so that’s what this is about…” Hux purred, feeling his own arousal thrumming beneath his skin.

_Do you miss me Hux?_

“Of course I do…” In Hux’s mind a quick slideshow of all the filthy things he’d like to do to Kylo’s delicious cock were on full display for Kylo to see and Hux felt Ren’s presence shiver as he saw them. “I miss you even more now that you’ve told me about the gloves. I ought to punish you for that…” He heard, or rather _felt_ Kylo moan at the suggestion. “Do you like the way they feel when I touch you with them?”

_Yes…_

Hux groaned at Ren’s breathy, heated response, and Hux’s cock began to throb as he reveled in the sensation of having Kylo’s arousal flood his mind, multiplying his own. “Do you have the gloves on right now?”

Just then Hux could feel the sensation of leather on skin, as if he were wearing the gloves himself, but he knew it was Ren’s hands inside them.

“You’re already so hard aren’t you?”

Ren didn’t reply but his presence shivered, indicating just how desperate Ren was to be touched.

“Stroke your cock for me,” Hux commanded, his own voice now low and hot as he rubbed himself through his boxers, the sensation of hot skin beneath silky fabric making its way to Ren’s mind.

He sensed Ren follow his commands. _Hux…_ Kylo breathed across the mental space between them as he took his dick in his gloved hand and stroked once, twice, rubbing the leather over the soft head of his dick.

“How many times have you done this?” Hux asked curiously.

Kylo hesitated, squeezing his cock just enough to thrill him with a wave of discomfort. _Every night since I left._

“Shit…” Hux groaned, rolling his hips up into the heel of his hand. “I haven’t cum since you’ve been gone Kylo. This is going to feel so good.” Now the general pulled his cock free from his boxers, settling the waistband below his balls before rolling them in his palm and stroking his shaft. “I’m so hard for you baby boy.”

 _Mmpf_ …Ren moaned biting his lip as he watched foreskin slide over the head of his cock, a drop of precome collecting at the tip.

Hux sensed what Ren was thinking about and said, “I love how wet you get for me, Ren. I love playing with your nipples until you’re absolutely dripping…”

 _Hux!_ Ren gapsed, bucking his hips up into his hand.

“I know how much you like that Kylo. Play with your nipples for me. Rub them with those leather fingers until they’re hard and red and you’re absolutely gasping for it.”

Ren obeyed. His nipples grew instantly hard beneath the soft touch of leather, begging for more. He rolled and pinched them between his fingers, gasping at the light sting of pain which ran straight to his cock. He stroked himself faster, precome now drooling down his shaft, sliding easily between gloves and skin.

“What I wouldn’t give to see you right now.” Hux fantasized, stroking his own dick steadily. “Want to put my hands all over you, Kylo,” he promised.

 _Want you to touch me_ …Ren whispered, hot with arousal in his mind.

“God, I wanna suck on your cock…,” Hux confessed. “Taste yourself for me,” he ordered.

Ren collected some precome on his fingers, bringing them to his lips and moaning around them as he sucked at his own fingers, tasting himself. Hux mirrored him, bringing two fingers between his lips, pressing into his tongue, imagining it was Kylo’s thick cock. He easily recalled the hot taste of Kylo’s dick and swore his could taste it in reality.

With his now wet fingers, Hux brought them down to his entrance, teasing his hole, rubbing it slick with spit. “Will you fuck me, Kylo. Is that what you want?”

 _Yes…_ Ren moaned, hot and desperate. Hux could practically feel Ren’s breath on his neck, teeth biting into him, the dirty heat of Kylo’s body weighing down on him.

 “Yes, what?”

_Yes please, sir. I want to fuck you._

In a frenzied fever, Ren bit the tip of his gloved finger and dragged the leather off, tossing it aside. He flipped onto his stomach to sit up on his knees, using the force to deliver a bottle of lube to his hand. He poured it over his hand, wet and messy and slathered it over his cock before fucking his fist in earnest.

Hux sensed all of this from across the space between them and moaned, his own cock now slick with precome, hot and hard and heady. He pumped his dick harder, faster, probing a finger and then two inside himself. “Is that what it feels like, Ren?” Hux breathed, bleary eyed as he took in the sensations coming to him from Ren’s mind. “Does it feel like you’re fucking me, buried so deep in my ass, so hot and tight for you?” He barely knew what he was saying, his mind was a blur, overheating with his own as well as Ren’s desire and sensations.

 _Close…_ Ren huffed. He collapsed forward, supporting himself on one arm as white-hot tension began to lock down his muscles and all he could do was pump his hips and stroke his cock harder, faster, harder…

Hux’s own body burned with a need for release. He moaned and gasped and fucked himself desperately. “Ren…I’m gonna cum,” He whined shamelessly.

 _Please. I want to feel you._ Ren begged.

And he did, Hux shooting hot messy come across his chest, dick pumping string after string of come until he was coated with it, chest, dick, and fingers.

 _Yes! I feel it._ Ren screamed feeling his own orgasm build and build as Hux’s pleasure ran through his body until he finally came, feeling the force of not one orgasm but two. He squeezed his cock hard, feeling it pulse in his hand, countless groans and pleasure sounds torn from his lungs as come sprayed across the sheets beneath him and painting his own neck and face with it. Ren’s body shook as he collapsed on the sheets, unable to hold himself up anymore, body spent in every sense of the term.

Hux brought come covered fingers back up to his lips and laved his tongue over them, wishing only that it was Kylo’s come and not his own. Soon they both began to feel the glow of post-orgasmic satisfaction and they bathed in it together, soaked in its bliss, every fiber of their being radiating warmth. They almost forgot that they were not in the same bed.

“I want you here with me...” Hux finally said, voice fraught with fatigue and longing.

Ren’s heart ached at the profound absence he now felt, a reminder of their separation.

 _I’ll be there soon_ , Ren promised, letting his own sadness sink into the space they shared in Hux’s mind. For now that would have to be enough.

“Will you stay…” Hux asked, begging Ren’s presence to linger.

_I will._

Ren and Hux’s consciousness’s mingled together as they lay there silently, a mental and emotional embrace. Until the inevitable arrival of sleep broke the bond as Ren slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
